


Where henceforth Pride will lie.

by bran4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Person, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bran4ever/pseuds/bran4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry about Pride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where henceforth Pride will lie.

In darkened rooms Pride sulks.  
In darkened rooms Pride cries.  
In darkened rooms Pride lies down.  
And in darkened rooms Pride will not rise.

Silence falls still ever-consumptive.   
Still the night will wane with morn.  
But in lightening rooms Pride will not rise.  
Here in bright silence Pride lies forever still.

Where did you go when I turned from you?  
Who your soul did dare to steal?  
When was my turning forever set?  
Could this have never come to pass?

In darkened rooms Pride lies still.  
In darkened rooms Pride's husk is left.  
I turned and walked and walked away.  
As night fell, I did not turn.

Whose Pride is this, forever still?  
Who turned and did not come back?  
To whom did you think to leave your Pride?  
Mine, and mine alone is gone.


End file.
